El mejor peor dia de James
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Puede parecer una contradicción, pero el peor día en la vida de James, también fue el más feliz. Uno de sus seres queridos muere, pero para su sorpresa y alegrida, la pelirroja que le roba el sueño, estara con el, apoyandolo.


Puede parecer una contradicción, pero el peor día en la vida de James, también fue el más feliz.

Planeaba quedarse en Hogwarts para navidad e intentar (como de costumbre) conquistar a Lily, Remus por fin había accedido al 'Plan macabro', como lo llamaba el hombre lobo, de James.

-Vamos Lunático, soy tu amigo –decía James durante el desayuno de aquel día, el ultimo día de clases-. Y tú quieres que sea feliz, ¿No es así?

Remus se contuvo para poner los ojos en blanco, desde hace días, James le había pedido ayuda con Lily, ya que el licántropo tenía una muy buena amistad con la pelirroja, y aunque intentara negarlo a James le ponía un poco celoso esa amistad; esa era la razón por la que cambiara un poco su actitud y comenzara a ser más 'Remus' en cuanto a Lily se refería. Y había funcionado, la pelirroja ya no le gritaba tanto como antes, ahora era capaz de mantener una conversación civilizada con ella por más de cinco minutos… pero ya quería dar el siguiente paso, quería tener una cita con Lily, y Remus era pieza fundamental en aquel plan.

-Señor Potter –le hablo la profesora McGonagall, Remus, Sirius y James se quedaron sorprendidos por el tono de la profesora, normalmente le gritaba, no le hablaba en voz calmada y con un dejo de… ¿Lastima?-. Necesito hablar con usted, a solas –añadió cuando Sirius se levantó, intercambio una mirada de desconcierto con James, y volvió a sentarse.

-Aún no he hecho nada, profesora –dijo James inocentemente, pensando en que 'quejicus' le había echado la culpa de algo-. Es temprano y…

-Oh, no. No te hablo para castigarte, James –soltó la profesora McGonagall, y James sintió preocupación, ¿se trataba de su madre? El último verano había estado muy grave, por no decir su padre, aunque Charlus aún se mantenía fuerte, para cuidar de Dorea, su esposa, con ayuda de su elfina.

-¿Paso algo con mi madre? –pregunto James de inmediato. Mientras entraba al despacho de la profesora, detrás de ella. McGonagall no contesto de inmediato, cerró la puerta, indico a James que se sentara y hablo hasta que tomo asiento y se quitó las gafas, y miro a su alumno.

-James, tu madre… Falleció esta mañana. Lo siento mucho.

El mundo se detuvo para James en ese momento. Su madre, a la mujer que más amaba se había ido, aquella señora de edad avanzada que había podido cumplir el sueño de toda su vida (tener un hijo), la cual lo había apoyado en todo y había empezado a instruir en la magia desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts. No podía ser cierto que Dorea Potter estuviera muerta, pese a su edad, siempre le pareció que era una mujer fuerte.

-Profesora, déjeme ir a casa –pidió James. McGonagall se sintió vulnerable ante la tristeza del más revoltoso de sus alumnos. Así que le permitió marchar a casa. James salió del despacho para encontrarse con Sirius, Remus y Peter, los tres lo miraban con preocupación.

-¿Crees que McGonagall me deje ir contigo? –pregunto Sirius de inmediato, enterado de lo sucedido, claro que lo sabía, en cuanto McGonagall se marchó con James, los tres amigos le siguieron y escucharon a través de la puerta. Dorea había sido para el como una madre para él y, aunque no comprendiera del todo el sufrir de James, también le dolía que la bruja hubiera muerto-. Necesitas el más apoyo posible en este momento.

James asintió, sin responder, no era capaz, pero con una mirada de agradecimiento, Sirius entendió todo, le sonrió en respuesta como diciendo '¿para qué son los merodeadores?' y se adelantó para dar un abrazo reconfortante a James, Remus se le unió en seguida.

-Señor Black, lo lamento, pero usted, y sus amigos tendrán que quedarse. Al finalizar las clases podrán marcharse con el señor Potter –sentencio la profesora McGonagall, al ver que los tres amigos se disponían a entrar por la chimenea del director también; James acababa de desaparecer.

-¿No entiende que en este momento nos necesita? –salto Sirius enojado.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, señor Black; no necesita usar ese tono. Entienda que por ahora, el señor Potter necesita estar con su padre, solamente.

-¡También con nosotros! –le respondió Sirius, entrando en una 'Rabieta Black', la profesora le miro con las cejas fruncidas, por el arrebato del alumno, Remus le miro con advertencia e intervino.

-Profesora –McGonagall le miro-, por favor, entienda que para James es muy importante que estemos con él, por ahora, su padre y nosotros somos su única familia –le miro suplicante, la profesora relajo la mirada y sus ojos brillaron-. No creo que nos perdamos mucho en las clases, ya hemos puesto en práctica la mayoría de los temas de este curso –añadió, con su tono calmado.

-Pueden ir, señor Lupin –dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo, por la lealtad de los amigos.

-Usted y el señor Black –aclaro, la profesora McGonagall, al ver la cara de felicidad que Peter ponía-. Me temo que el señor Pettigrew se retrasaría, aun mas, si falta a clase… aun no es capaz de transformar ni un simple escarabajo –susurro, disgustada por la torpeza de Peter.

Lily miro la puerta del aula por quinta ocasión en un cuarto de hora; James, Sirius, Remus y Peter brillaban por su ausencia y eso le extrañaba, o mejor dicho, preocupaba; desde que había visto a James salir con la profesora McGonagall, del gran comedor, se había inquietado, sabía que la madre de James estaba en grave estado, se le encogió el corazón al pensar que le hubiera pasado algo a Dorea Potter.

Su espera se terminó, cuando la profesora McGonagall entro en el aula, y hablo en susurros con el profesor Slughorn, pudo distinguir cosas como 'se marcharon' y 'terrible noticia' y por primera vez, se encontró deseosa de que la clase de pociones terminara.

Al finalizar la clase, se dispuso a ir con el profesor Slughorn a preguntar que sucedía, a ella no le negaría nada. Pero no fue necesario, pues en cuanto el timbre sonó, Peter entro y le hablo, antes de que terminara de recoger sus cosas.

-Los chicos se fueron –dijo de inmediato, respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada de Lily-. La madre de James falleció esta mañana.

El que Sirius y Remus estuvieran ahí, hizo las cosas un poco menos dolorosas para James, su padre estaba devastado, y aunque se mantenía en un semblante firme y fuerte, James sabía que no duraría mucho, así que el tenia que se doblemente fuerte, por los dos. Pero lo que más le sorprendió y le dio fuerza, fue la llegada Lily por la noche.

-James, lo lamento tanto –dijo tristemente, tomando iniciativa y abrazándolo. Nunca en su vida se le hubiera ocurrido que abrazaría a James Potter, pero el verlo de pronto, con esa cara de tristeza le hizo querer hacerlo, abrazarlo y estar con él, y al momento que el merodeador le regreso el abrazo, no pudo negar que se sentía bien.

-¿Me has dicho por mi nombre, Evans? –pregunto James, sorprendido, y dejando ver una sonrisa, cuando se separaron.

-No lo arruines, Potter –replico, Lily, poniendo énfasis en el apellido del chico, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Gracias por venir –dijo James, de todo corazón, y sintiendo sincera felicidad. El que Lily también hubiera ido, le hacía sentir mejor. La pelirroja le sonrió sencilla y sinceramente, lo cual hizo que James se sintiera tranquilo e incluso con algo de felicidad.

El funeral se hizo por la noche, el momento del día preferido de Dorea, Charlus comento, con tristeza en el rostro, que eso era porque la primera vez que Charlus y Dorea se besaron, fue en la noche, desde aquel día, la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche era lo que más gustaba a la madre de James.

Con Sirius a la derecha, Remus a la izquierda, Lily a un lado de Remus y Peter a un lado de Sirius, James camino hacia el sarcófago de su madre, eran pocas las personas que se encontraban ahí y James estaba, por mucho, agradecido de que sus amigos estuvieran con él. _Walburga Black_ apareció durante el entierro, no dio señal de reconocer a Sirius, cuando, de manera un poco fría, dio el pésame a Charlus, después de todo, Dorea era su prima y aunque no tuvieron muy buena relación, lo había sido una Black. Después de que Dorea fuera enterrada, padre e hijo, permanecieron ahí, Charlus, abrazando a su hijo James, y Sirius, a un lado de su mejor amigo.

Ese fue el peor día en la vida de James, su madre había muerto, y había dejado un profundo dolor en su familia, el merodeador jamás imagino o pensó en la muerte de alguno de sus progenitores, pensar en ello siempre le pareció ridículo. Pero a pesar de la tristeza que sentía, no podía apagar una flama de felicidad que se encendió. Lily. El apoyo de Lily en aquel momento le tranquilizaba mucho, le alegraba, nunca paso por su mente que la pelirroja pudiera estar con él en un momento como ese, pero ahora, a pesar de lo sucedió, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

_ [N/A] NOOO lo lamento._. no tiene continuacion :c realmente, soy malisima con las historias largas, asi que prefiero hacer one-shots xD espero que les haya gustado:3 hay una confucion sobre la muerte de los padres de James e.e algunos dicen que fue cuando el estaba en Hogwarts.-. otros que cuando salio... personalmente yo creo que fue cuando estaba en Hogwarts:3 un golpe asi de duro pudo ser un factor que cambiara su comportamiento(: no creen? _

_bueno:D gracias por leer:= no olviden dejarme su comentario de que les parecio lml cuidense :D_


End file.
